


Guess Who Fucked Up Their Damn Knee

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Seth is basically a pouty puppy, Seth the dog lover, Threesome - M/M/M, Wrestling injuries, but why else would I be on this website, surprisingly sub Seth bc he doesn't have the energy to resist their antics, these idiots are ruining my life, this fucking nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's boys take care of him after his injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who Fucked Up Their Damn Knee

**Author's Note:**

> So I just needed a hurt and comfort fic about Seth's injury so damn bad. Maybe with sexy times. So I wrote it myself.   
> (I legit cried when I found out he'd been injured)  
> Kevin is Seth's dog Yorkie, and I realized he just kind of disappears halfway through the story. Because plot reasons. He didn't wanna stay around for that gay shit. 
> 
> Seth is the most adorkable piece of crap ever.

When they finally pull up to the modest house in Davenport, Roman insists on carrying Seth out of the goddamn car, and Dean laughs as Seth's face lights up red like a neon sign. They were lucky enough to all get a flight back to Iowa after Seth was discharged from the hospital after his surgery; it was the least the company could do. 

Seth pouts dramatically as Roman carries him through the threshold after Dean unlocks the door, unusually helpful. The biracial man resists burying his face into Roman's neck, the Samoan's hair pulled into its usual bun. Already feeling somewhat ineffectual due to his injury, Seth sighs and pouts and clutches onto Roman tighter, knowing he doesn't have much of a choice. 

They enter the bedroom and Roman lays him carefully down on the king-sized bed, propping Seth's knee up with a pillow. The tanned man rubs Seth's two-toned hair in affection as Dean collapses onto the bed next to him. 

Seth hears a small yelp and then barking, his face lighting up as a small dog uses Roman's body as leverage to climb up onto the bed. 

"Kevin!" Seth says, looking enamored, as the small Yorkie climbs over to his side and begins to lap at his face. He grabs him and pulls him onto his chest, digging his fingers into the dog's fur and cooing loudly. 

"Did mom drop you off today, huh? Yeah? That's my good boy, Kevin," Seth purrs in a baby-voice, ruffling Kevin's ears. "My favorite doggy in the whole world, daddy missed you!"

Roman is smiling silently, observing the interaction. Dean has long since cocked an eyebrow all the way up into his dark strawberry-blond hair, and he belts out a small laugh. 

"Hey, Rome, I think he might love the dog more than he loves us," he says, smirking, and Seth doesn't even look at him. 

"They're just jealous, huh, Kev'? Just silly jealous boys because I love my perfect doggy so much," Seth says, as Kevin laps at his fingertips. 

"You got me, Sethy-boy," Dean says in a mock-baby-voice with an incredulous laugh. Kevin bounds over to Dean and starts licking his hand, yipping happily as Seth pouts again, the expression one achingly familiar on his face. 

"Aw, don't pout, babe," Dean says, still grinning, "You're way more adorable than the damn dog, anyways."

Seth glares. "Don't make fun of me."

"Wouldn't dare," Dean sing-songs, clearing a strand of hair away from Seth's face and kissing his forehead as Kevin jumps off the bed.

Seth's still pouting, although it's less convincing now as Roman pulls him in to his chest and Dean sees the red tinge to Seth's cheeks. 

"Hey," Roman says, voice low and deep. "You're not thinking too much about things, are you?"

Seth shakes his head. There was, of course, an initial devastation over the whole ordeal, even through the pain, but he moved past it quickly. This is the business. Besides, his return to the WWE is bound to be legendary. Hunter's already been emailing him ideas. 

Still, feeling like all his work might be for naught was certainly difficult, even if he knows he's still got a bright future. Losing his title hasn't been the most appealing thing, either, even if Roman was probably going to get it in a couple weeks anyways. Luckily, Roman will still likely be taking the title at Survivor Series, and if anybody is going to be getting his title, Seth would undoubtedly prefer it be one of his boys. 

He's already gotten an abundance of cards, from Stephanie and Hunter, of course, but also from Xavier, Kofi, E, Show and even Cesaro and Sasha. Even the Usos wished him a good recovery, although likely because of his connection to Roman, and Kevin Owens sent him a respectful and supportive get-well email. 

Overall, he's hopeful. It's just the next six to nine months of sitting on his ass, physical therapy, and training he has to get through. 

Seth is broken out of his thoughts by Dean kissing his neck softly, with a gentleness not always seen in the man. But then he's bounding off the bed like his usual hyper self, proclaiming, "I'm going to get dinner."

He tosses Seth the remote from the TV stand so Seth can watch television, and Roman tells him he'll see him in a little while. Dean waves goodbye, steps out, and Seth grabs the remote to turn on the TV. He flicks through channels until he lands on Family Feud, and Roman pulls him in closer. Seth sighs as he inhales the deep, woodsy scent of him, relaxing against the larger man's warm chest. 

Roman rubs his knuckles softly against Seth's upper thigh, runs fingers through his blond-black hair. It's lucky Roman's a cuddler, with how much of one Seth is. Dean can be cuddly, but he takes a little while to calm down, while Roman will just wrap him in his big arms and soothe the stress out of his body. 

By the time Dean gets back, Seth is almost asleep, but Dean is always loud enough that he's quickly quite awake. Roman stops him from bolting upright as Dean walks into the room holding two wrapped hamburgers and a cup. He tosses a burger to Roman, who catches it as Dean sits down on the bed on Seth's other side. 

"I got that Lemon Thai Soup you like," Dean says casually, as if it doesn't matter. "Surprisingly few Thai places in Iowa," Dean comments smiling a little. 

Seth feels grateful until Dean lifts the spoon out of the cup and begins to move it towards Seth's mouth. 

"What the fuck?" Seth says, backing away as much as he can, which isn't much. 

Dean unperturbed, continues, saying, "Come on, here comes the airplane," and proceeds to make botched airplane noises. 

"Stop it, you asshole," Seth cries, accidentally elbowing Roman in the ribs, who oofs and laughs. 

"Leave him alone," he says, still laughing. Dean complies, although he pouts, and drops the spoon back into the cup. 

Roman helps Seth sit up, propping his back with pillows, and Seth takes the cup of soup from Dean, who proceeds to lean against him. Seth finds himself hungrier than he had previously thought as he takes his first sip, and soon they're all eating together, and while Seth is usually quite strict about eating in bed, he can't seem to care right now. 

When he finishes, Roman takes the cup and hamburger wrappers to the kitchen. Dean tucks himself into Seth's side, breathes against his neck, and Seth shivers. The warmth of his body is contagious and being full lulls him into complacency. When Roman comes back, he helps them climb under the covers, careful to keep Seth's knee propped, and brings his arm to wrap around both his boys. 

Seth sighs into the intoxicating warmth and comfort, Dean's hand in his stomach and Roman's arm heavy on his chest. Seth tucks his head into the crook of Roman's neck, suddenly feeling exhausted, everything silky and calm on his pain meds, and soon finds himself lulled to sleep. 

When he wakes the next morning, he's still in a warm tangle of limbs, although his knee appears miraculously undisturbed. He usually hates sleeping on his back, but the warmth of the two next to him is more than enough to make him forget that. The morning light is soft, and Seth appreciates the quiet moment. This sort of thing doesn't happen too often. 

Of course, Dean and Roman will have to leave when the weekend is over, but Seth can't bring himself to worry about that yet. 

He stretches the little he can in the space he has, not wanting to wake his companions, and sighs contentedly as Dean flushes himself even closer against him in sleep, arm locking over his hips. 

Seth shifts and realized with the growing awareness of wakefulness that he's hard. He groans as if presented with an impossible problem, and reaches down to cup himself. Roman shifts against him then, grumbling out, "You got a problem there, baby boy?"

Seth flushes in a mix of surprise and only slight embarrassment. Roman is often so quiet, one would call him sneaky if it wasn't for his formidable physical presence. 

On his other side, Dean stirs and mumbles out, "What's our boy up to now?"

The strawberry-blonde lifts his head over Seth's shoulder, muttering, "Oh."

Seth realizes that his problem is more than rather obvious, as he's tenting the comforter. 

"Ah, mornings," he gets out, hoarse, but then Roman is soothing him. 

"Baby boy, don't worry. We can take care of that for you." His voice is deep as always, although scratchier with lingering sleep, and it sends shivers up Seth's spine. 

"You don't have to," he starts, but then Dean is cupping him under the blankets, and he breathes in sharply. Roman and Dean make eye contact, and Roman gives a little nod. 

"Dean?"

Dean grins feral, declaring, "Yessir!"

Roman pulls the covers off them slowly as Dean moves in between Seth's legs, parting them carefully. He's an animal, like this, as he pulls down Seth's shorts, grin still merciless. He strokes him softly, barely-there, and Seth groans, tries to shift against the bed, but Roman holds him still. 

"Stay still, baby boy. Don't hurt yourself."

Then he's leaning over to the bedside table, and produces the lube, and Seth flushes, not only because of the electric heat rising under his skin, but also at the thought that Roman has been here enough to know where he keeps the lube. 

Roman coats his fingers, hands the tube to Dean, and then he's kissing Seth with a lazy, exotic passion that makes him feel tipsy off Roman's tongue. He groans as the large man shifts, gently straddling one of Seth's legs, careful of his knee, and presses a quick, chaste kiss to Dean's lips. 

Without much warning, there are fingers pressing at his entrance, and Roman slips one of the large digits inside him, to the knuckle, nice and easy. Then Dean's hand strokes him, now coated with lube, and Seth tries desperately to buck his hips, but Roman holds him still with an iron grip Seth has no chance of breaking out of. 

Pleasure simmers under his skin, his face flushed, as Roman adds another finger. The feeling of being full is absolutely fucking divine, but then Roman curls his fingers. He strokes, searches, until he finds Seth's prostate, and breathlessly, Seth gasps, trying, ever in vain, to push back against those large fingers. 

Dean's smirking like it's his goddamn birthday, and then he lowers himself, licking a stripe up Seth's cock, which is starting to ache and release glistening trails of precome. 

Seth's chest starts heaving like he's just done a shit ton of snatches when Dean licks over the head, and Roman rubs at his prostate; his head tips back, black and blond hair spread out in a halo. They always know how to work him up, push him to his limit. 

Everything seems to freeze when Dean swallows him down, suction just fucking perfect, Roman's fingers still moving in his ass. 

Dean usually likes it a little rougher when he's getting blown, just skimming the edge of too much; Roman, he likes it sloppy and hot and wet. Seth, however, dies for the little details, the little licks and sucks, little drags of tongue and well-timed pressure. And Dean is fucking great at it. 

He's teetering on the edge, and Roman kisses him, says, "come on, come for us, baby boy," fucks him on his fingers, harder than before, and Dean blows him like he's trying to suck his brain out through his dick. He's coming fast, like he almost didn't see it coming, until he's groaning out in orgasm, shaking as Roman holds him down. 

He fills up Dean's mouth, and the man swallows, pops off and wipes at his lips. Seth thinks he might pass out. It takes him several moments to just breathe normally again, and Roman presses a cool palm to his red forehead. 

"Shower," Seth croaks out, and his somewhat perfect companions comply, beginning to help him out of bed. 

They help him shower, drag a plastic chair in so he can sit, and clean him off together. He gets a few sudsy kisses from the both of them, and afterwards Roman re-wraps his leg in gauze, and they lay together on the bed. 

So maybe Dean and Roman will have to leave in just a day. But his mom's coming to stay with him for a while after that, and she's taking him to his doctor's appointment in a few days, too. He'll be fine, even if it's a little lonely for a while, and he can watch Dean and Roman do their thing on TV. 

But now, right now, they're in his bed and wrapped up in his arms, and Seth thinks that these rare moments just might be the ones that get him through this.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, like many things on this website, and my page, that got gay 
> 
> And now we wait
> 
> Six... To... Nine... Months...
> 
> Well, better keep writing the fanfiction to get us through, guys.


End file.
